Brocken And Unconditionally Loved
by freakacid
Summary: Sakura finds four kids huddled in an alley way with only ratty blankets. and their little hands striving with the cold. she takes them in and with that one act she's given back more than she could have asked for. I'm gonna leave it rated T for a bit till it gets to the real stuff. akatsukixsakuxgaaraxnarutoxsasu this will be sweet! \u/
1. Chapter 1

09/23/2014

Hey peeps this Acid-Chan iv decided to start a new story im gonna try and make this a slow story and take my time to develop the characters and each one isn't forgotten. This is gonna be if I do it right or peeps just kinda don't care a heart tugger . this is gonna be difficult as result of my horrible grammar and everything involved with typing so im hoping that this will give you some feels . warning triggers maybe. Ps ill try and refrain from being to goofy in certain parts of thhe story so wish me luck and please as we go if you have little input about charecters do tell me ill answer to all pms your opinion matters unlees ur being an ass. Then you don't and can go read something else. The rating will change later

"_Sakura talking about the story"_

"_Sakura narriating in the story/ side tracking"_

"sakura speaking and normal text_"_

'Sakura thinking'

'_signing (sign language)_'

B.U.L

**Brocken And Unconditionally Loved**

"It started Here!?"

_My life was __remad__e reconfigured the day I met them . They always came unexpected and very welcomed to my home. They were all very large and very loved surprises in my home . No matter how battered , how bruised or degraded they were. No matter were they came up from, No matter the story. They were all mine and mine alone. Many things happened in my home in and out of it . Most nknown to society and most probably illegal. Wherever they`d go they left an impression, who ever crossed them regretted it. Who ever Harmed or have done wrong to me iv never encountered them again. To this day iv never shared this story that im still living and now you get to it see from the beginning and feel it just as I did._

B.U.L

_Lets Start on the very first day we met. It was on a rainy day that I was out shopping for food ._

"Thank you have a good day Chiyo ill make sure to try and stay dry" I Yell to Obaa chan .

_Shes not really my grandma but she treats me like her granddaughter and is always there when I need her . she knows me because im a fifteen year old suergon with every medical degree you can think of …. No she actually knows me because my mom and her were really good friends._

'These bags are super heavy .wish I`d have gone shopping yesterday when I had nothing to do and it was warm and sunny. Brilliant aren`t I?' .

"I cant believe I forgot my umbrella today, way ta go Sakura 15 year old genius is not so genius after all" I groan and grumble to my self."Good thing this pinky lives a few blocks from the super market" I huffed out with little enthusiasm.

'Sometimes I question my judgement' I think with a new light shining down on my new found self discovery.'im glad that I had the right mind to wear a coat with a hood may I add ha'.

Just a block away from sweet home , I hear shuffling to my left. I stop completely and look .I happen upon a damp little alley way. I blink, and there was the sound again something shuffling.

"What is that?"I mumble curiose and probably five seconds from flash stepping the fuck out of there. I suck it up and step closer to the alley way . My eyes widen slightly.

I see four shivering black , grey and brown blobs . I blink like an owl. 'What the hell blobs don't do that much less be shivering' I thought confused and double take at the blobs just to make sure I'm not seeing weird things.

The second look brings me a pinch of sadness. The blobs turn out to be bundles that happen to be four small malnourished tiny bodies who are staring up at me lifeless. Worried that they might be on there way out to the other side . The poor things fighting off hypothermia. They are completely drenched.

I stop my gawking and step closer to them crouch down to be on their eye level. They stare at me with shivering blue lips.

My lips speak with out my consent and foretell to them

_This is the moment were everything ended a began a new for the words I spoke so clears as day still ring in my ear._

My lips open " Do you guys have home to go to?" I asked

They all respond shaking their heads sending water drops every which way with every movement they made.

"would you like to have one" I aske sincerely , my eyes soften as they nod vigorously. If you had listen closly you would have heard the clacking of teeth. With that I stood from my crouch. They follow my actions though a bit more clumsly.

When they stood up- I was able to see that they are actually probably around the ages of 4 to 6 yeaars old.

My thought were stopped when I saw tiny hands reaching for me. It was the shortest one of the bunch .

_It starts with them._

He had vibrant blue eyes that some how were dull if that can be possible to accomplish.

'How can such vibrant eyes be so lifeless I wish I knew what was the cause' I think to myself

'Hymph hes a child of hope' I muse

reaching down I pick up the small child . he had no weight to him . I placed on my back since my hands were full with food id be sharing with them.

His small hands grip on to my rain coat. I feel a tug frum behind ,I look to see sea foam green dulled down and wary , as they stare at me. He had thin rings around his eyes I couldn't tell weather or not they were from a fight or loss of sleep , I hope for the later to be true.

The feeling of two wet hands under the sleve of my coat.

The one to my left had had glazed over colbalt eyes one looking milkier than the other .his hand that was not on me feels my arm , he looks to it.

Poor kid was shivering.

He signs to me '_I cant really see you that well_' my eyes widen a bi he stopped so suddenly . he gives a full body shake , as if he was in panic. He signs again frantically '_I just lost all my sight in my right eye its so dark_' he quivers.

'it seems like he has very little vision in his left eye' I thought I look in front of him and wave a hand to his left eye. He was barley able to understand what it was .

he signs again '_im scared I cant tell wat that shadow was I cant tell if its going to hurt me or not_' I frown he shouldn't be out here none of them. I pet his hair to calm his nerves a bit. And squeeze his hand.

I stand up and direct my attention to my right , im not one to criticize so I wont start now he had a odd pair of lookers on his face id say a grayish purple I caant really tell with their dull eyes..

I sighed I had a lot of dysfunctional children how dysfunctional I wont know till I get to know them . but still they are broken but will be unconditionally loved.

_This is the night were it happened 4 malnourished boys put in my care one just about fully blind, the hope child, the restless one, and the mysterious one this act of kindness would give back more than id ever know _

B.U.L

Hey guys its Acid here this is just a taste of whats to come this is just the meeting . im might also add the second chapter the same day for those of woundering it will be an akatsuki story too but its about sakura she is given back for her kindness more times than she can take so please read review because now we get jumpin hee hee.


	2. Ch2 Im Coming Home Slightly Realy Pained

**Acid note**: Hey guys been a while I just want tell u guys some thing as nice as possible so nobody can make another side remark (ps I like Sakura there's nothing wrong with she's just as strong as Naruto and Sasuke , she could brake both faces from a moment of hesitation and visa versa and since both Naruto was more or less glorified for being a jinchuriki and Sasuke was already on steroids to be able to make fireball jutsu why cant Sakura at least be at the age 15 be successful for crying out loud Sasuke was like what 10 and Naruto birth when they had such power what's some extra years). Yes I know Sakura is young, yes she's not old enough to be a surgeon, yes she technically cant adopt kids , yes she probably cant own her own house, But remember this is FANFICTION guys not NONFANFICTION ok so yes Sakura could be what ever the F she wants she could be a fricken Dragon that transformers from a kiss to a sexy pinkett with slited eyes and a dragon tongue that is wicked. She can be fricken Naruto's mom. She could secretly be Sasuke's brother, or Deidara's chest mouth that became independent, she can be Zetsu's inner woman that took form and had the side affect of having inner Saku , she could be a soul stuck in one of Peins piercing's, and can grant a wish from very piercing on ones body, she could Be Samehada , Or could have been in there till Samehada decided to release her and she ended up being Samehada's fricken Daughter!... EHHH hem . Now that I got that across let me also point this out. I Do Not have a Beta So don't complain About structure or improper use of something, Its totally fine if I missed spelled something and could tell me, if you don't understand something and its not a booty thing cause your too immature to read a story on Fanfiction then I don't give a flying FUK t(^n^t)(that's me smiling and flipping those of you who know whom I'm talking about). Other than that please enjoy the story and sorry for those who this doesn't Pertain to My Apologizes /(u-u)\ ENJOY

** RANT ENDED **

"_Sakura talking about the story"_

"_Sakura narriating in the story/ side tracking"_

"sakura speaking and normal text_"_

'Sakura thinking'

'_signing (sign language)_'

B.U.L

**Brocken And Unconditionally Loved**

"**IM COMING HOME SLIGHTLY PAINED"**

"_Finally this is were it starts to kick start all up everything from this point on will be unfiltered and true every detail how impossible is possible so sit back."_

We had finally made to my House it was slightly little looking but completely Massive on a low scale in side. It Had Taken a Total of 7 Minutes. Hypno- Eyes ended up holding Bags for me while I picked up blind side up in one arm and then held pumpkin patches hand in the other and booked all the while sunshine gorilla gripped the back of me coat also Neptune had a super fast pace that matched up with me and pretty eyes. I was that worried about them, Iv never ever in my life seen children like this.

"_I'm not gonna lie that day I was scared out of my mind I didn't exactly have mind in there completely."_

I'm Mostly scared about cobalt fish eyes he's super panicy he's nervous and shakes with every shadow that passes buy like what is the story of these kids it irritates me. He had only one eye that barley worked for him.

I put down Young Cobalt and let go of silent orange purple spin wheels hands

"_I don't think I ever told them the nicknames I gave em when we first me they would probably ask me to call them by it once in a while so they could now how I saw them when they met without any introduction."_

When I Put Cobalt down Seafoam came up and held the Blind ones hand before he had another freak out in the front door. I pulled out the keys from my pocket and opened the door. I motioned for the kids to go into the house first so I can close and lock the doors. I take the Bags from Oranges And leave the kids standing there so that I can put the food away. I go back to the front door and reach behind me to put down my Koala Buddy.

I take off my soaked coat and hang it up in the closet and then spoke to them, " Guys if you want yall can sit in the living room it's around the corner, ill be right back" They nod as I lead them to the living room, They sit down on the floor as to not get my couches drenched.

I go up stairs then come back quickly Now that I finally… finally stopped moving around so much I can actually take a look at them. I go in the living room and grab a giant beanbag chair that's gray and has giant purple and blue dragons embroided on it and move my coffee table to a corner and set up the bean bag where the coffee table once was.

Sinking my butt down into the beanbag chair and giving my full-blown attention to the rag bunch of kids in front of me. "You guys can drop those rags you brought, you won't be needing them since now I'm taking care of you all." I tell them, they blink a couple times hesitant but drop them in a pile away from them. A rainbow of color immediately assaults me .The blue eyed baby one had blue, yellow , green , and Magenta streaking his hair along with a vibrant green.

The tired eyes child had strands and chunks of bright orange, Purple, and teal with spots of red, Magenta and neon green covering his head. Mr. Wee Cobalt had shades green, magenta, bright orange, indigo, yellow and white smudged and smeared on his hair. While Ring Master had a ridiculous amount of neon green and white and splotches of magenta, blue and a forest of rainbows an other colors similar and non-similar to the other bunch, it was like a oil spill had happened on their tiny frames.

While I was looking there colored state that's when I started to notice the bruises and scratches old and recently opened wounds . the shirts they had were very baggy on them like dresses . The smallest one had lesions on his face like some one sliced him using a knife and projectiles that happened to make him look just like a kit. Blind boy had blood coming from his ears and eyes. Sleepless actually had bruised eyes and insomnia inflicted circles round his eyes, he had blood running down his cheek and back. Mr. Purple Perks Had long infected gash on his chest and bruises scattered all around the skin available to my sight with a giant piece of metal impaled through his right shoulder making it just as useless as the hair on your knuckles…eyebrows.. And appendix.

"_There's no way in hell that I was ready for the kinda crap that was actually going on and happened to them. I had no filter for that kinda stuff"_

"Holy Shit ! What happened to guys especially yall?!" I almost screeched while looking pointedly towards ripple eyes. They kinda just stared at me with goldfish eyes. I sigh, "How old are you guys?" I Asked to atleast get an idea of how old they are and how pissed I should really be, but I just got silence. I sparked an idea "How about the youngest of you come to me I promise I wont do any harm to any shape or form" I said politely the small one with the blues came to me tiny step by tiny step head down and raised eyes with hands clasp together to his heart. When he go to the beanbag he put his hands out and I grabbed him by the waist and sat him down on my lap.

"Will you tell me how old you are?" I ask with a slight tip of my head. Silence. "Ok then are you two?" nothing. "I'm going to give you my hand and you'll squeeze it when I get your right age ok " He blinked. "Ill take that as a yes" I said to nothing in particular. I begin. "2"nothing"3" nothing "how about 4" at four I get a weak squeeze from him. I leave him on my lap and call out "ok now who is the second youngest" I ask and watch Lil Cobalt Crawl to me while tapping the floor he stops and shakes and looks around I make a sound like I'm clearing my throat and he immediately speed crawls to it while touching the ground around to make sure its safe and bumps Into my legs . I put out my hands and as soon as he feels them immediately he grabs them like save spot in a video game.

I pick him up like Mr. Hope child and put him on my lap he grabs my hand and flattens it palm and traces a five on my hand. "So your 5 huh." I get a squeeze from for confirmation. " Ok who is the second oldest" Mr. Silent Night comes and I happened to notice a very badly etched in scar in the kanji of love on his forehead that was actually branded on him.

_When I goy them they had look like hell had opened up right in front of them leaving the tired battered and in no shape to really help them self I couldn't even tell you how they had lived without actually asking them directly it was something I still cant get over. _

He held up six fingers hand waved them slightly side to side as in half "6 ½ I see" I said nodding in understanding, he sat across from me crisscross applesauce. Looked "Last but never least the oldest" I gesture to him , sat next to me and put five fingers up on his good arm and closed his hand in a fist and gestured again five as in ten. "10" I say with approval. He nodded. " Okay before we do anything I need name I cant be calling you koala, you seafoam, you Mr. Cobalt and you Purple Ring Master" I said pointing to each one. Purple hypnosis Nodded in agreement as did the other three.

The youngest speaks up but just as soon creaks, gasps and squeaks erupt from his throat and he quickly shuts his mouth as if he had forgotten something important and turned his head into my shoulder. Mr. Ai speaks up low and gruff. "M-M-My N-N-Name i-iz G-G-G-Gaar-ra" He struggles to speak to me. He looked like he knew what was saying damn near pissed that it wasn't sounding confident though he felt confident. He couldn't do it with out dragging it out or correctly. Though nowhere in there was an actual stutter I noticed and he wasn't hesitant. It seemed more like a something wrong. I smile at him. "Well I just love your name Gaara, sounds so smooth and suave." I say smiling at him; he starts to fidget with his fingers at the complement. I heard a grunt next to me on my right. I look and see Mr. dark Carnival he spoke with a gruff and a small rumble to his voice. "The small one with the blue eyes is Naruto and the blind one is Sasuke and I'm Pein"he points to each and then puts his thumb to his chest to tell us who he is. "Nice Well my name is Sakura and I'm gonna be 16 tomorrow " there eyes widen realizing im practically six years older than Pein. Cute right .

B.U.L

Hey guys just wanna tell ya ive been gone for to long I still have to type other stories ive been on a long unnote hiatus ehheheeehe. Sorry and I wanna give respect for everybody who commented thank you: cherryblossom808 , PurpleOmpski, KingCrab-5D's-RivalGIII, RamenLoverPixie, and the other guest who commented and thank you all the viewers, people favorite it, and Followers with you guys I wouldn't have much motivation. And please check out these guys scince they were nice enough to comment their name are linked. So PEin do thingy

Pein: please read and review for good stuff so we can be clean and healed well thanks for reading see you soon…..maybe.


End file.
